Izabela Salvatore
by VampireAngel99
Summary: Izabela is the only known hybrid of every supernatural species except a cold one. She now goes by Isabella Swan while in Forks, pretending to be the daughter of the chief of police. Read about her life as an immortal 17 year old, born a hybrid. It's my 1st story. Rated T for now and please review! Thanks! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1- Telling the Pack

Author's Note:

Sorry everyone for the delay in letting you know that I switched accounts and I will try harder to update better and ore often. No promises though, I get a lot of homework lately and I sometimes have a had time getting around to things like this.

VampireAngel99

Izabela POV

"Come on Bella!" I heard my friend Jake call to me.

You see, Jake s a shape shifter who changes into a wolf. Yesterday I told him I was an original vampire, but was surprised when he was fine with it. Jake's pack of wolves was made to protect humans from cold one vampires, but I guess that is as far as his dislike for vampires goes.

"Do we have to go cliff diving today of all days?" I complained, "I thought we were going to tell the pack about what I am?"

"We are… right after we go diving!" he said.

"Fine, beat you to the cliff!" I told him, running with all of my strength. I soon hit the edge and pushed off, propelling me towards the water. I landed with a splash and soon heard Jake enter after me.

"How come you can be faster than me? I thought that I was supposed to be able to kill vampires?!" Jake exclaimed.

"You are supposed to kill vampires; that is if you call cold one, vampires! They are just want to be compared to the originals, plus I am more than just a vamp, remember?"

"Oh, right, so what all are you?"

"I'll tell you along with the rest of the pack. Sound good?" I asked, knowing that his curiosity would make him gather the rest of the pack sooner.

"Fine, let's go and get this over with so I can find out what you are."

"Just go and get them to go to your house, I'll meet you there." I told him, running towards the Black's.

It had to be at least 15 minutes before Jake arrived with 7 other people in tow.

"Will you please tell us what this is about now, Jake?" heard a girl ask.

"He won't but I will." I told her, "You're all here to learn about the supernatural world beyond Forks and La Push, such as real werewolves, original vampires, and witches."

"WHAT?!" I heard them all ask, including Jake.

"You heard me and it's all true. There are people out there who turn into wolves on the full moon, Vampires who are older than any cold one, and withes who have powers with the forces of nature. I am all three plus a little bit of human." I said, laughing quietly at their expressions.

"How can you be a vampire, wolf, witch, and human? Vampires can't have children, wolves are vampires enemy, and witches don't exist." The oldest of the pack asked

"Oh, believe me, they all exist and my father is an actual original vampire. His mother, my grandmother was a witch, the first witch, and had an affair with a local wolf. When she turned my father and all of his siblings into vampires, he became a hybrid. Her witch magic got passed down to me and my mother was human. I was born 117 years ago to Lisa Marie Salvatore and was raised by her brothers, my uncles, when she died giving birth to me." I told them.

They all stared at me shocked until the girl broke the silence by saying, "I like you! You aren't like normal girls, though that may be because you're 117 years old. I'm Leah!"

That broke the shock by sending everyone into a fit of laughing.


	2. Chapter 2- Heading Home

Author's Note:

EdwardsWifey210:

I hop this chapter is okay with you and thank you to everyone who reviewed.

If anyone has any requests they would like to be placed in this story, review and let me know. I will try my best to make thus everyone's favorite story yet.

VampireAngel99

Izabela's POV

When Leah introduced herself I knew we would be great friends. We could both be bitches if we wanted to be, yet we both needed someone who understood us.

Leah had lost her father to a heart attack and I never got the chance to know my parents. Not many people are able to understand that kind of pain, only those who have experienced it can even dream to. We also have both had our hearts broke by a guy, mine by human back when I was still growing, and Leah had hers broke by Sam when he first shifted and then imprinted on Emily her own cousin.

It has been a week since I met the pack and told them my life story. They all seem to be excepting of me even though I hunt humans. Though that might be because I don't have to drain my victims and I only need to hunt about once every 2-3 weeks. The pack is like my second adopted family, we all care about one another and would do whatever it took to protect each other.

Even though I don't want to I know that I need to head back to Mystic Falls for a little bit in order to catch up with my uncles and keep them from killing one another out of annoyance or anger. I'm thinking that I might just bring Leah with me. Who knows, this might be just what she needs to get over Sam breaking her heart completely, because as much as she may pretend, I can tell that he isn't over it totally yet. That's it, she can turn me down but I will ask her anyways, even if it makes me seem like a fool in front of the others.

Besides, I have a feeling she and Uncle Damon will get along with each other splendidly. They act similar and have gone through almost the exact same things just in different situations. And they are both lonely quite often never having anyone they feel that they can trust with every one of their deep dark secrets, though I know quite a few of each of theirs. Heck, I have enough information on them that if I wanted to I could use it all as blackmail.

Upon reaching the Clearwater's home, I knock on the door and wait for one of them to answer the door so I get started on my "help-my-bestest-shifter-friend-in-the-entire-world-aka-Leah" mission. Just my luck the Clearwater that answered the door was the very one that I wanted to see.

"Hey Leah!" I greeted her.

Oh,hey Izzy. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, since I have to go to Mystic Falls for a little bit to check up on my uncles, if you would like to accompany me? It would be nice to have another girl in the house to help me with them if there starts to be too much male testosterone in the air."

"Are you sure? After all it is your home town and I could always find more stuff to do with the pack if you want to go by yourself." she offered.

"Look, if I didn't want you to go, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me. Besides, I want them to meet one of my new friends."

"Alright, I will go, but when are we leaving? I don't have anything packed."

"Don't worry about it, just pack enough clothes to last you a week; anything else you need we can buy once we get there." I told her, "We are leaving tomorrow, so get ready and say your goodbyes, I don't kno how long we are going to be there for."

"Okay, could you pick me up in the morning? I will be ready."

"Sure."

The next morning...

"Mystic Falls, here we come..."


	3. NOTE!

Sorry I haven't been writing lately! I know how much I dislike it when authors make long notes so I will make this short. I am going to make a rewrite of this story. It has been so long I can't even remember how I was going to continue. Sorry and I hope to have the new story up soon.

Thanks for all of your support!


End file.
